zeners_wolf_packfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Uzumai Cartwright
A detailed report on the whereabouts and history of designate 343777-U. Description of 343777-U "He stood before an entire legion...and then, without even moving a muscle, the legion became dust" - Field Report Alpha Minor. 343777-U better known by the aliases of Ben Uzumai Cartwright, The Lord of Sorrow and The Maverick. He is an extremely skilled assassin that was developed during Operation PERFECTSHIELD. He was given the power to create any weapon or armour from simple axioms and non-baryonic matter. The operation was designed to create the perfect Black-code killers but was abandoned after the project leaders became too ambitious with their goals during the Clandestine Church Massacre in which 343777-U slaughtered the entire population of a city. See amendment 1. He is commonly dressed in a black shirt, a single glove on his left arm that is a snowy colour and black jeans with a long, flowing cape that hangs loosely from his left shoulder bearing the mark of Sorrow upon the cloak, his left hand also bears this mark and is shown to be how he activates his ability. Black choppy hair marks him out easily as does his ice blue eyes. Personality wise he is introverted, cold and unforgiving. As with all Operation PERFECTSHIELD agents, 343777-U never makes a mistake and is taciturn and ruthless, never abandoning a job or contract. Other appearances of 343777-U 343777-U has many other appearances that he employs and abilities that go alongside them that will be detailed within a gallery below: 1) Knight of Chaos, in this form 343777-U employs duel wielded scimitars that are wreathed in blackflame, a special type of flame that can burn through anything and typically takes the appearance of a burgundy coloured reddish flame. The armour consists of onxy black steel with gold emblazoned into the armour, it also has a tattered cloak that hangs loosely around him. Golden details line his black hair and his calm red eyes mask his fury. 2) Wreathed in Flames, this form places him in black armour once again, this time being covered in spikes and covered in flames, orange hair and twin broadswords reveals his tendency to go absolutely crazy within this armour, burning away the ground with each step. 3) Fire Drake, this armour is a more simplistic form of Wreathed in Flames, except in this form he wields a giant greatsword and can summon a great fire drake which burns away at his opponents as his white hot blade burns their skin away and melts through even ceramite. 4) Elite Knight of Chaos, this form is extremely similar to his Knight of Chaos except it employs four shields of Chaos, a heavy helmet and two larger swords for murdering with. Capable of being ran over by a Super-heavy Battle Tank it's endurance is near unmatched. 5) God of Chaos, a form capable of rendering into armoured columns to dust and grainy sand, six pairs of golden and red wings line erupt from his back along with a huge tail and a hovering armoured head that fires superheated lasers towards his enemies. His main spell in this form is Ultima, a decimating spell that requires all of his energy to be formed into one condensed point causing everything around him to be reduced to ash, rubble and escaped particles of gas. 6) Dragoon, a form that he employs rarely, combining the agility of a human with the strength of a dragon becoming physically unmatched is a rare sight to behold on the battlefield. 343777-U uses a trident wearing hulking blue armour with a plume of yellow and red silky hair flowing from the back of his helmet. History of 343777-U "Whereabouts of 343777-U are yet to be obtained, one factor remains clear, he has not abandoned his objective" - Field Report Theta Syzygy. 343777-U was the perfect assassin until one contract went wrong, he was assigned to kill a target known as Tori. However, upon interacting with the young woman, 343777-U fell desperately in love with her and could not complete the contract. See amendment 2. This thus made him the first Operation PERFECTSHIELD agent to both defect and be targeted by a fellow agent. He eventually bedded the woman and asked for her hand in marriage to which she accepted despite his exterior emotions, it is unknown why she chose him and he chose her but one thing is maintained, no single thing can split the pair apart. Recently, he killed a fellow Operation PERFECTSHIELD agent simply known as Fury's Fall, this agent was sent to gather intelligence about a new entry to the 343777-U family. Known enemies of 343777-U "All PERFECTSHIELD agents on high alert, 343777-U has been spotted patrolling the AOE" - Field Report Omicron Major. Operation PERFECTSHIELD agents - All agents working for PERFECTSHIELD are seen as High Priority Targets for 343777-U and are executed with extreme prejudice. Epsilon - Despite being cousins, the two have come to blows on multiple occasions when Epsilon attempted to take over from 343777-U as host of the Ravenous Heart. See amendment 3. Known affiliates of 34377-U "You're the only person who truly understands me Tori...for that I love you to the end..." - 343777-U to Tori. Tori - The lover and wife of 343777-U is the only person that 343777-U truly cares about and he will protect her to the line if he regards it as necessary. Weegee - Simply known by that due to that being the only name that 343777-U has used for this person, their interactions are sparse and known to be short. "REDACTED" - INCOMPLETE FIELD, MORE INTEL REQUIRED. Amendments collected by The Organization This is a collection of amendments collected during the history of 343777-U. Amendment 1 - Report on Operation Clandestine - During Operation Clandestine, 343777-U's objective was to depose the head of the Clandestine Church. However, rather than completing this operation, he decided that the whole city was "infected" by the Church's operation. This led to 343777-U slaughtering the entire city's populous. Operation Clandestine is still classified to this day. Amendment 2 - First interaction between Tori and 343777-U - 343777-U: "I'll have a dare then" (REDACTED) : "I dare you to kiss Tori however you want" Tori: *blushes deeply and looks at 343777-U* 343777-U: *leans in and french kisses Tori lovingly* Tori: *french kisses him back with just as much emotion* "A quick romantic bout including hugging, petting and nicknaming followed this before the couple disappeared into one of the bedrooms, not to be seen by any one until the next morning" Amendment 3 - The Ravenous Heart - There is an ancient relic of an ancient world known as The Ravenous Heart, an object that is desired by 343777-U for unknown reasons. It is said to possess the ability to drain the life force of any being and sustain a creature forever, possible reasons could include giving himself immortality. Gallery of 343777-U Category:Characters Category:RP Documents Category:Wolf Pack Members